Marry you That Fucking for You
by ranraihan03
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang direktur muda jatuh hati pada namikaze Naruto, remaja gaul. Akankah ia berhasil menyeret gadis itu kepelaminan?/ sasufemnaru /"...saya ingin menikahi, Naruto"/ "fuck you, Uchiha"/bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Marry you?! That Fucking for you!

Chapter 1

Beberapa orang keamanan mengejar seorang pencuri di tengah keramaian Uchiha Mall, dengan lincah pencuri itu berlari di elevator menuju lantai satu –menuju pintu masuk Mall.

"Tangkap!pencuri!"teriak petugas keamanan.

Sementara itu, rombongan orang-orang berjas tampak sedang sibuk, sang Direktur muda berambut hitam itu memperhatikan penjelasan dari si Manager pemasaran dengan name tag Namikaze Minato. Sementar orang-orang di belakangnya pun ikut memberi penilaian.

Meski bergitu, Direktur muda kita ini tampak tidak focus. Menghelai napas panjang, berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban dari permasalahannya yang amat sangat rumit. Salah langkah sedikit saja, maka akan berakibat patal untuk masa depannya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!, pikir Sasuke galau rupanya.

Terlalu larut dalam pekirannya, pria berambut ayam satu ini tak menyadari bahwa pencuri tadi hendak menerobos.

"awaaaass!"teriak seorang gadis dari atas.

Membuat kumpulan pria berjas itu mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah menemukan jawaban atas masalahnya Sasuke tersenyum senang. Tak menyadari jika si Manager melotot horor, pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang meloncat dari lantai dua.

Bugh..

Hening.

Sasuke menatap lurus gadis berseragam SMA itu, yang sukses mendarat tepat di tubuh si pencuri. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, saphir bertemu onix, dan siang bertemu malam.

Deg.

Selama 25 tahun hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan kini dimulailah perjalanan cinta pertamanya...

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

"kalian tau, okaa-san dan otou-san sudah tidak muda lagi. Sudah sewajarnya kalian mencari pendamping, setidaknya biarkan ibumu menimang seorang cucu sebelum meninggal"jelas Mikoto ekstrim.

Sementara keduanya tampak terdiam, tak berniat menanggapi penjelasan ibu mereka sejak sejam yang lalu. Terlalu berbahaya, jika mereka salah kata sedikit saja.

"apa tak ada satupun wanita mau dengan kalian?"tanya Mikoto menusuk.

Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya, menatap ibunya dan membuka mulut"tapi, kaa-san. umurku masih dua li..."

"Shut up!"bentak Mikoto membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget, "kau lihat aniki-mu?"tangannya menunjuk wajah Itachi, membuat tubuh Uchiha sulung itu menegang.

"dia sudah 30 tahun, Astaga! Aku bahkan sudah melahirkan dua anak saat itu"ujar wanita Uciha ini sedikit mendramatisir, menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "setidaknya, jangan biarkan keriput memakan wajahmu, nak"lanjutnya lagi-lagi menunjuk keriput di waja Itachi.

Astaga.. Demi Conan Edogawa yang tak pernah menua. Ini tanda lahir, bu! TANDA LAHIR!, jerit itachi dalam hati.

Dan apa-apaan wajah menahan tawa milik ayah dan adiknya itu.

Tak pernah Itachi merasa seterhina ini. Hello, ia adalah bujangan yang paling di cari di dunia. Wajah tampan, otak brilian, dan harta yang tak habis 7 turunan. Tentu, semua wanita pasti menginginkannya.

"jadi bagaimana keputusan kalian?"tanya Mikoto mengubah keadaan kembali mencekam.

Siapa yang menyalakan lagu horor saat ini?! jika kau, tolong matikan.

Mencoba memberi sinyal kepada ayah mereka, tapi pria itu malah memalingkan wajah. Seolah tak tertarik ikut campur dalam urusan anak-anaknya, bisa-bisa ia tidur di sofa jika membela kedua anaknya itu.

"aku sudah selesai"ucap Itachi, beranjak dari meja makan.

"aku juga"Sasuke ikut ninbrung rupanya.

Wanita tua itu menggeram marah, merasa di acuhkan oleh kedua putranya. "hey, hey, dengarkan perkataan, Okaa-san. Sasuke! Itachi!"panggilnya pada kedua putranya yang sudah beranjak.

Mengejar kedua putranya dengan beringas, Uchiha Mikoto, wanita paling anggun kini menjelma menjadi iblis dengan pisau di tangannya. Membuat Itachi dan Sasuke berlindung di dalam mobil mereka.

Bagaimana bisa ibu mereka seseram itu, batin Sasuke dan Itachi kompak.

"Bawalah foto seorang gadis minggu depan, jika tidak kaa-san akan menyeret kaiian ke pelaminan hari itu juga. INGAT ITU!"teriak Mikoto, mengiringi kepergian mobil kedua putranya.

-lol-

"gomenasai Uchiha-san"ucap Minato menyesal, menunduk 90o memohon maaf atas sikap putrinya.

Sementara Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya, yang baru di ketahuinya bernama Namikaze Naruto. Menilai gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, ia memberi nilai 90 untuk kecantikan alaminya.

Sementara gadis belia itu menatap acuh Sasuke, "bisakan aku pulang sekarang?"tanya ketus.

Dasar si pantat ayam sialan, umpat Naruto kesal dalam hati.

"tidak bisa, nona"jawabnya kekeh, masih ingin menahan Naruto di sini.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas, bersidekap sambil menatap lurus Sasuke. Mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini?! ah iya, majalah milik Sakura.

"Uchiha-san... aku ini anak SMA yang sangat sibuk, jadi bisakah anda membiarkanku pergi?"pintanya sambil tersenyum manis, "bukankah, seharusnya anda memberiku penghargaan karena telah menangkap pencuri di Mall-mu"lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman manis yang di paksakan.

Sasuke bertepuk tangan dalam hati akan keberanian gadis di depannya, tapi tentu ia tak akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. "saya beritahu Nona Namikaze, tindakan barbar anda tadi hampir saja mencoreng nama baik Mall kami. Bagaimana jika anda terluka atau.. mati?"balas sasuke sedikit dramatis.

Braakkk...

Menggebrak meja di depannya kesal, hormon remaja Naruto benar-benar meningkat drastis.

"dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, brengsek. Aku akan tetap pulang"amuknya kesal sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang syok dan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Bruukk..

Menendang pintu dedapannya, gadis itu benar-benar kesal rupanya.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, gadis itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan seringai mengejek. "fuck you, Uchiha"umpatnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara Minato hanya membatin miris dengan kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Ah, pekerjaanku, jerit batinnya.

-lol-

Drrrt...

"moshi- moshi"sapa Naruto pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

/"NARUTOOOO! Kau tadi kemana saja?!/

Menjauhkan teleponnya sedikit dari suara melengking Sakura, mengorek telinga yang mendengung. "aku ada urusan sebentar, gomen"ujarnya.

/"kupikir kau kenapa-napa. Kami khawatir tau"/

Naruto tersenyu tipis, menendang-nendang udara kekanakkan. "iya, iya, Sakura-chan"

Haaah... senangnya masa muda.

-lol-

Memarkir mobil di bagasi, Minato berrjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Terlalu lelah dengan kedian di tempatnya bekerja tadi, beruntung Bos tak memecatnya.

Cklek...

" _tadaima_.."

" _okaeri_.."terdengar sahutan dari dapur, dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memasak makan malam.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya, mata birunya memandang takjub makanan di hadapannya. Ah, putrinya memang pandai memasak, mengingatkannya pada mendiang istrinya –Kushina.

Gadis remaja itu melepsakan apron di tubuhnya, dan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Minato. Wajahnya tampak gugup, namun Minato terlalu pokus pada makanannya.

"bagaimana pekerjaan tou-san hari ini?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

Bagaimana pun, hidupnya di pertaruhkan di sini. Bagaimana jika si pantat ayam itu memecat ayahnya?! Membuatnya ayahnya frustasi dan menjadi seorang pemabuk, kehabisan seluruh harta hingga menjualnya ke bar untuk menjadi cabe-cabean.

Oh, tidak. Ia tak dapat membayangkan semua itu, batin Naruto.

Menghentikan acara makannya, pria itu menatap putrinya sejenak, membuat gadis itu gugup. "baik"jawabnya dan memasukan kembali nasi dan miso ke mulutnya.

Sementara Naruto menghelai napas lega, setidaknya masa depannya aman.

"dan, oh"ucap Minato seolah mengingat sesuatu, membuat Naruto mengeryit heran. "Uchiha-san, menipkan salam untukmu"lanjutnya.

Hey! Apa maksudnya itu?!

Kenapa ia merasa seperti menjadi kembang desa yang sedang mencari jodoh.

-lol-

Sai mengeryit heran dengan aura Sasuke hari ini, bosnya itu tampak lebih eum... berkilau mungkin?

"apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke? Rambut pantat ayammu tampak lebih seksi hari ini"tanya Sai absurd, dengan senyumannya.

Sementara Sasuke molotot galak, Sai benar-benar merusak suasana hatinya. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa ia menerima si mulut pedas itu menjadi Sekertarinya, ah setidaknya Sai bukan penjilat dan memiliki kinerja yang bagus. Meski satu kekurangannya, yaitu tadi, mulut kotornya.

"bagimana jadwalku hari ini, Sai?"tanya Sasuke _to the point_ , mengacuhkan perkataan jahat Sai tadi.

"anda ada _meeting_ dengan perusahaan Jerman setengah jam lagi, jam 10 : 00 ada rapat dengan beberapa investor mengenai cabang baru di Yokohama. Setelah itu kita akan ke terbang Suna untuk melihat perkembangan di sana. Dan saya telah menyiapkan jadwal penerbangannya"jelas Sai terlihat profesional.

Sasuke menggangguk paham. Terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sai intens, dalam hati ia berpikir untuk bertanya kepada Sai tapi ragu akan jawaban pria klimis itu.

"menurutmu hadiah apa yang di sukai wanita?"tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Sai tersenyum, ah sepertinya Sasuke tertarik pada seseorang. "aku lebih suka bunga bank di bandingkan bunga lainnya, Sasuke. Atau kau bisa memberiku kenaikan gaji"jawab Sai nyeleneh, membuat Sasuke _drop_.

Memangnya siapa yang bertanya apa yang kau inginkan ,Sai?

"tapi... biasanya mereka menyukai coklat, perhiasan, boneka, atau mungkin bunga?"lanjut Sai.

Coklat? Perhiasan? Boneka? Bunga?

Menyeringai senang, Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan ide.

"kirim buket dan coklat ke kediaman Namikaze, Sai. Dan tulis Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pengirimnya"

Sai menggangguk.

"dan.. carikan aku data Namikaze Naruto secepatnya"

-lol-

Keringat mengucur di dahi Naruto, tubuhnya basah bermandikan peluh. Tetapi gadis itu masih tetap mendrible bolanya menuju ring, menshotnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan berakhir dengan geraman kesal.

Mengetahui jika berat badannya naik 5 kg membuat gadis ini kehilangan konsentrasi rupanya.

Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di dekat teman-teman prianya yang sudah menyerah terlebih dahulu, tak peduli jika gadis galak itu akan memanggil mereka 'pecundang'.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto"ujar Kiba.

Membungkam mulutnya saat gadis itu mendelik, berurusan dengan Naruto yang sensitif bukanlah hal yang baik. "shut up, puppy"ancamnya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"hoam... sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya, Kiba"saran Shikamaru, baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"memangnya dia kenapa?"tanya Kiba heran.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, terkadang Kiba terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang pria.

-lol-

"uuum... seragammu bau keringat Naruto"ucap Sakura, menyemprotkan farfume miliknya pada tubuh Naruto. Membuat gadis pirang itu tebatuk hebat, karena wanginya yang menyengat.

Ugh, ia jadi seperti cabe-caben.

"hentikan, Sakura"ucap Naruto kesal.

Sementara Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "seharusnya kau lebih feminim, Naruto"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku feminim, kok"sanggah Naruto.

Mendengus geli dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, "kalau begitu turunkan kakimu, kau tampak seperti preman"geramnya kesal.

Feminim dari mana coba?!

"ayolah, aku tampak lebih seksi dengan gaya seperti ini"ucap Naruto PD dengan nada _sing a song_.

"mana rasa malumu, Naruto?! Kau mengekspos pahamu!"

Neruto melotot pada pria yang melirik padanya, "melihat ke sini, kucolok kau"acamnya, membuat pria-pria mengalihkan pandangannya kompak.

Tawa Ino menggema di telinga keduanya, sepupunya itu berjalan mendekat seolah tertarik dengan perdebatan dua sejoli itu. "Sakura benar, Naruto. Bisa-bisa tak ada pria yang menginginkanmu"

Naruto tertawa mengejek, "mudah bagiku mendapatkan pacar. Setidaknya urus saja kisah cintamu dan si rusa yang tak peka"ejeknya, sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Menggeram marah, hampir saja ia menerjang Naruto jika saja Sakura tidak menahannya. Sementara di empunya tampak acuh dan asik menatap ke luar jendela.

-lol-

Minato menelan ludahnya gugup, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Apakah bosnya masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin?!

"ada apa anda memanggil saya, Uchiha-san? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?"tanyanya was-was.

Sasuke berusaha bersikap ramah pada calon mertuanya –untuk kedepannya, "silahkan duduk, Namikaze-san"ucapnya yang bagaikan perintah mutlak di telinga Namikaze Minato.

"bagaimana kabar anda?"tanya Sasuke sekedar basa-basi.

"ba..baik, Uchiha-san"jawabnya, kentara sekali dengan ekspresi gugupnya saat ini.

"apa pekerjaan anda baik-baik saja?"tanya lagi.

Bunuh saja aku, jerit Minato tertekan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"ya. Semuanya baik, anda bisa memeriksanya jika mau? Saya bisa membawanya kemari"jawab Minato.

"ah, tidak perlu"tolak Sasuke, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Haah.. sepertinya ia tak pandai berbasa basi, "bagaimana kabar, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Mengeryit heran dengan pertanyaan atasannya, Minato mulai merasa tidak enak. "baik"

"Minato-san..."ucap Sasuke manatap Minato serius.

Jangan, nak. Aku masih mencintai Kuzhina, pikir Minato mulai gila rupanya.

"...saya ingin menikahi, Naruto"lanjutnya mantap.

Hening.

Minato kicep.

"NANI?!"

.

.

Owari

"kiriman"ucap seorang kurir.

Menyerahkannya pada Naruto setelah gadis itu menandatanganinya, membaca siapa pengirimnya gadis itu mengeryit heran.

Bunga di tangannya remuk saat matanya melihat sebuah bingkisan lain.

Coklat.

"dia benar-benar dendam padaku rupanya"gumam Naruto.

.

.

Tbc or no?

Hai! Ran datang dengan cerita gaje baru lagi. \\(^o^)/

(bukannya nyelesain fic lo ya lain)

Gomen-gomen, abis gemes sih. ^^. Cerita kali ini muncul saat Ran mikirin cara jahat nyiksa si Teme. Hahaha #smirk

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Marry you?! That Fucking for you!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02 : 00, waktu bagi setiap manusia beristirahat di alam mimpi mereka.

Yeah, abaikan fakta bahwa kini seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang mengendap-endap di rumahnya sendiri. And hey, memangnya apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan sepagi ini?!

Naruto menahan napasnya saat melewati kamar sang otou-san tercinta-nya. Membayangkan bagaimana sadisnya pria itu memotong uang jajannya saat mengetahui jika ia lagi-lagi keluar malam.

Terlebih kuliahnya tentang 'bahaya keluar malam' sampai mulut berbusa, membuat Naruto lelah mendengarkannya. _Hell_! Pria itu sudah mengulanginya puluhan kali.

Ia bahkan masih ingat tentang ancaman Minato mengenai pria hidung belang sampai pada mahluk dengan payudara panjang yang akan menculikmu jika kau keluar malam –entahlah namanya.

Mengutip di salah satu iklan, ia ingin menjerit "aku bukan anak kecil lagi".

Tapi tetap saja, ayahnya yang keras kepala akan terus mengulang hal itu lagi –dan lagi.

"jangan... oh, tidak... menikah..."

Menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari kamar ayahnya, melirik pada pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan sedikit drop.

Apa ayahnya ingin menikah lagi?!, pikirnya.

Mengingat ayahnya terus mengingaukan hal yang sama beberapa hari, mungkin ayahnya memang benar-benar ingin menikah lagi. yeah, terlalu lama sendiri mungkin membuat ayahnya stress.

Oke, abaikan semua hal tentang ayahnya. Yang terpenting ia harus kembali ke kamar, sebelum pria kuning itu terbangun dan memergokinya.

"menikah... oh, menikah... tidak.. "

Abaikan... abaikan, Naruto...

"tidak... jangan...tidak"

 _WTF_?! Sebenarnya Tou-sannya itu sedang mimpi di perkosa atau apa?! .

"... Uchiha-san"

Dengan itu Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya membeku dengan mata terbelak horor.

 _Holy shit_! Ada hubungan apa ayahnya dengan si Teme itu?!

-lol-

"apa kau baik-baik baik saja, Naruto?"tanya Minato khawatir, melihat penampilan anaknya yang kacau.

Cukup ia saja yang mengalami kekacauan tiap harinya karena Uchiha, jangan sampai anaknya ikut kacau. Memikirkan itu membuatnya kembali teringat lamaran dari bosnya. Ia masih menyayangi putri kecilnya dan tak ingin kehilangan Naruto secepat itu.

Tapi si Uchiha itu membuat keadaan runyam. Jika ia menolak lamaran itu, maka pekerjaannya terancam, tapi jika ia menerima lamaran itu, maka Naru-channya...

Menghelai napas panjang. Padahal Minato berniat, menguji calon menantunya jika kelak ada pria yang melamar Naruto. _But see_ , ini mah boro-boro di uji, ia saja merasa teruji.

Dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya Naruto menatap ayahnya tajam. Ini semua gara-gara igauan absurd ayahnya semalam, membuatnya tak bisa tertidur karena terus bermimpi buruk –tentang spekulasi hubungan ayahnya dan si Teme.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya, Naruto mulai mengunyah roti bakar dengan selai kacang yang ia buat. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu..."ujar Naruto merajuk, membuat dahi Minato berkerut. "tou-san tampak lebih kacau beberapa hari ini"lanjutnya pelan.

Akh, putri kecilnya ternyata mengkhawatirkannya, batin Minato terharu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sementara Naruto kini mulai gelagapan melihat ayahnya yang jendak menangis, apa ia salah bicara?! "to..tou-san.."panggilnya ragu.

Menerjang Naruto, pria kuning itu berteriak, "NARU-CHAAAAN..."

Apa ia benar-benar salah bicara?!

-lol-

Sama seperti di sekolah lainnya, Kantin adalah tempat untuk menunjukkan jadi dirimu. Dimana kau memiliki geng untuk tempat dudukmu. Satu meja untuk kumpulan pria berisik, kumpulan gadis dan fashion mereka, atau meja pojok untuk para kutu buku.

Termasuk Naruto dan gengnya, cukup untuk membuat para siswa menatap kagum dan siswi yang menatap iri. Empat gadis yang sering disebut _Four Season Girls_.

 _Winter for_ Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang sempat sakit ini, memiliki kepribadian layaknya salju. Bukan dingin, Namun setenang dan seanggun salju yang melayang di angkasa. Kulitnya putih, dengan surai indigo yang panjang. Tipe gadis pemalu yang anti pada pria.

 _Autum for_ Sakura Haruno, seperti namanya, Sakura melambang kan musim gugur. Paling girly and feminim diantara keempatnya. Cantik dan manis, namun mudah jatuh cinta, hingga selalu putus dengan pacarnya bila ada pria yang menurutnya lebih baik.

 _Spring for_ Ino Yamanaka, bagaikan bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Cantik dan memiliki body yang wah. Namun Ino tak dapat berkomitmen, lebih tertarik pada pria yang memiliki kekasih –pelampiasan karena Shikamaru yang terus menggantungnya.

 _Summer for_ Naruto Namikaze, berkilau bagaikan cahaya matahari, dan indah bagaikan langit musim panas. Terkesan berandalan, namun menarik di mata orang-orang –telebih karena kecantikannya. lebih memilih ramen dari pada pria, namun tak menolak saat ada pria yang mengajaknya kencan –ke kedai ramen tentunya.

"kau tak datang ke balapan semalam, _bitch_?"tanya Naruto santai pada ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

Cukup membuat Sakura dan Hinata melotot horor, dan Ino yang memutar bola matanya malas –sudah terbiasa rupanya. "si kuning sialan itu lagi-lagi mengurungku"jawabnya ketus.

"Dei-nii?! Khukuku..Sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui kelakuan jalangmu, Ino"ucap Naruto dengan seringai mengejek.

Mendengus geli dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, "kau juga sama, _bitch_ "balasnya, menuai kekehan geli keduanya dan kernyitan heran Sakura dan Hinata. "uum.. apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?!"tanya Ino, matanya menatap Naruto penasaran.

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih memalak Suigetsu yang sedang membeli ramen, "hiu! Belikan aku ramen!"teriak Naruto, membuat seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

Pria berambut putih itu menyeringai, "ya. Jika kau mau menciumku, _sweaty_ "godanya, sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

Naruto mendengus geli, kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya keudara, membuat pria itu tertawa terpingka-pingkal.

Melirik ketiga temannya yang menatapnya aneh, Naruto mengeryit heran. "apa?"tanya Naruto polos.

Ino mendengus. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Dan Hinata terdiam.

Terkadang tingkah Naruto terlalu aneh untuk seorang gadis, batin ketiganya kompak.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Naruto mulai mengotak-atik _smartphone_ -nya. Tersenyum senang saat menemukan yang ia cari, " _look it this, Ladies_ "ucap Naruto, mengarahkan layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Ino terpekik. Sakura menjerit. Dan Hinata menahan napas.

"HOT!"

"oh, my ghost"

"umm.. waw"

"darimana kau menemukannya, Naruto?"tanya ketiganya kompak, sedikit heran karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan seorang pria.

Yeah, pria tampan dengan tubuh atletis yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah motor sport berwarna merah menyala.

"dia mengajakku berkenalan tadi malam"jawab Naruto, tapi masih belum cukup bagi ketiganya. "dan.. um, dia berjanji akan mentraktirku ramen"

Doeng..

Sudah kuduga, batin ketiganya _speechless_.

"lalu kapan ia mentraktirmu?"tanya Sakura antusias, niatnya sih sekalian berkenalan -modus.

Naru mengangkat bahunya acuh, "entahlah, lagipula aku sedang malas"

"a..apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Minato-san lagi?"tanya Hinata khawatir, mengingat Naruto pernah bercerita tentang kelakuan aneh ayahnya yang cukup membuat ketiganya _speechless_.

Menghelai napas, pertanyaan Hinata mengingatkan pada ayahnya.

Apa tou-san baik-baik saja?

-lol-

"apa kau berpikir jika Minato-san menghindariku?!"tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

Menghelai napas panjang, mengingat-ingat bagaimana calon mertuanya itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya semenjak kejadian 'acara lamaran ala Uchiha Sasuke' tempo hari.

Terlebih, dia belum mendapatkan kepastian apapun.

Hello! Seorang Uchiha di gantung?!

Sungguh tak elit sama sekali. Semoga saja Minato tak mem-PHP-kannya. Menyeringai sadis, jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun.."panggil Sai merdu, membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang, "menurutku, kau mungkin membuatnya tertekan".

Sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan Sai. Harus ia akui, jika Minato terlihat cukup kurus dan pucat akhir-akhir ini. Menyeruput kopi pahit di cangkirnya, Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"setidaknya jangan lampiaskan hasratmu pada ayahnya, Sasuke"lanjut Sai.

Byuuur...

Kali ini sang uchiha tebatuk hebat, dan melotot horor pada sang empu yang tersenyum watados padanya.

-lol-

Minato tampak sangat lesu, dengan lunglai pria beranak satu ini memasukkan sisa pekerjaannya pada tas jingjing berwarna hitam.

Pekerjaan sebagai manager perdagangan cukup membuatnya frustasi, terlebih Bos Uchihanya itu terus menerornya, membuat Minato semakin tidak betah di tempat bekerja.

"kau sangat kacau, Minato"celetuk Inoichi –teman sekantor sekaligus saudara jauhnya. Mendengus kesal karena Minato mengacuhkannya, pria itu kemudian tersenyum misterius saat mengingat sesuatu, "apa benar direktur melamar putrimu, Minato?"tanyanya, membuat Minato tersentak kaget.

Darimana dia tau?, batin Minato bertanya-tanya.

Menghelai napas. Ah, jaringan gosip kantor memang hebat, batinnya.

"apa benar, Namikaze-senpai?"tanya _kouhai_ -nya antusias, cukup kencang hingga membuat teman-temannya yang lain melirik pada Minato dengan tatapan ingin tau.

Mendelik pada gadis Inuzuka itu–Hana Inuzuka. Minato menghelai napas lelah.

Kenapa mereka selalu ingin tau urusannya, batin Minato dongkol.

Terlebih saat inoichi merangkul bahunya sok akrab, "yos! Sebagai gantinya traktir kami minum"putus Inoichi, menuia sorakan senang dan delikan tajam Minato.

-lol-

Naruto menata layar HP-nya, sesekali dia melirik pada layar televisi di depannya. Sambil memakan kripik potato miliknya, gadis itu berbaring malas di atas sofa.

Drrr..drrrr

Mengernyit heran saat menerima sebuah pesan dari nomor tak di kenal, membuatnya teringat sebuah film horor jepang yang populer akhir-akhir ini, tentang : SMS kematian, yang akan membunuh si penerima dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari–seingatnya.

Mengernyit heran, hingga seperdetik kemudian gadis itu melotot horro. Hampir saja ia membanting HP-nya –jika saja ia tak mengingat itu HP baru .

Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pesan kematian, batin Naruto horor.

 _/From : 085 XXX XXX XXX_

 _Aku Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Apa benar ini dengan Namikaze Naruto?/_

Hii... SMS macam apa itu?!, kenapa ia merasa mendapat surat dari kepolisian.

Apa mungkin ini adalah salah satu taktik si teme?

Menyeringai sadis, sekarang Naruto paham "rupanya si teme itu berusaha mendekatiku, untuk memikat tou-san. Khukuku... aku sudah tau rencana licikmu Uchiha"

-_-. Kesimpulan macam apa itu?!

-lol-

Ting... tong...

Ceklek...

"ada apa dengan otou-san, oji-san?"tanya Naruto pada Inoichi, yang sedang membopong ayahnya. Gadis itu menutup hidungnya, saat mencium bau alkohol.

"na...Naru-chanku..hisk.. putri tou-san tersayang...hisk.."racau Minato, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, ayahnya itu selalu saja memperlakukannya layaknya anak kecil

Inoichi menggaruk kepalanya, "haha.. tadi kami minum-minum sebentar, Naru-chan"ucapnya kikuk, terlebih saat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

Seolah-olah berkata, Kau-Pasti-Biang-Keladi-Semua-Ini.

Membukakan puntunya lebar, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. "silakan pindahkan otou-san-ku ke kamarnya, oji-san"ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dan Inoichi hanya menghelai napas pasrah. Sikap Naruto mengingatkannya pada Ino.

-lol-

Pagi harinya Naruto langsung mengunjungi kamar Minato, "otou-san.. sudah pagi! Waktunya berangkat bekerja"teriaknya, menggedor-gedor pintu berwana coklat.

Hening..

Tak kunjung ada jawaban,dan Naruto langsung saja mendorong pintu kamar ayahnya.

"na..naruto"panggil Minato parau dengan wajah memerah, sebelum kemudian kembali terkapar.

"OTOU-SAN!"pekik Naruto syok melihat keadaan ayahnya.

"otou-san, jangan tinggalkan Naru"

Gadis itu menangis di samping jasad ayahnya, hingga seperdetik kemudian tangannya terkepal. Menahan amarah, Naruto sudah dikuasai nafsu membunuh.

Mengambil HP-nya, tangannya mengetik sebuah nomor. "Ino! Bantu aku"pintanya pada seseorang di sebrang telepon.

/"hah?! Bantu apa?"/

Menyeringai seram, "bantu aku melabrak kantor Uchiha"

 _Naruto mode Avenger on_.

-lol-

Tap.. tap.. tap...

Suara hentakan _highheels_ terdengar di setiap langkah seorang gadis cantik, tubuhnya di balut stelan kantor dengan rok berwarna hitam ketat. Berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dengan pernuh percaya diri, gadis itu menyeret kopernya, dan berusaha mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang memandangnya kagum.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"tanya seorang resepsionis berambut hitam.

Menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sekilas -untuk melihat si resepsionis. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum, "aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke"dan ucapan itu lolos keluar dari bibir merah menggodanya.

"apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

Mendengus kesal, kenapa wanita ini cerewet sekali. "katakan padanya, Namikaze Naruto ingin bertemu"ujar Naruto ketus.

"ha'i"jawab Shizune, mengangkat gagang telephon di sampingnya. Sementara Naruto masih menunggu, sesekali ia melirik pada sekitar, menyeringai dalam hati saat beberapa orang menatapnya terpesona.

"Uchiha-san sudah menunggu anda di kantornya, Nona"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melangkah pergi sambil menyeret kopernya. Gadis itu menyeringai seram saat membayangkan bagaimana cara membunuh Sasuke.

-lol-

Sasuke tersenyum senang saat resepsionis mengabarinya jika Naruto mengunjungi kantor.

Merapihkan penampilannya, Sasuke menoleh pada Sai. "bagiamana penampilanku?"tanya Sasuke bersemangat.

Sai tersenyum, "biasa saja, Sasuke-kun"jawabnya, namun tak membuat mood baik Sasuke hilang.

Hening..

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, "ngomong-ngomong... memangnya untuk apa Namikaze-san menemuimu?"tanya Sai, menuai tanda tanya besar di dahi sasuke.

Benar, memangnya untuk apa gadis itu menemuiku?

Sedikit merasakan pirasat buruk. Sasuke berdoa, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Minato melirik pada jam waker di sampingnya.

08 : 00

Matanya membola sempurna, menepuk dahinya, Minato mengumpat kesal. "astaga! Aku terlambat ke kantor"teriaknya panik. Kemudian berlarian untuk bersiap-siap.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah surat.

 _To : tou-san_

 _Tou-san tenang saja!. Aku sedang pergi kekantor Si Uchiha-SasuGay-Teme, dan akan kupastikan ia tak akan menggangumu lagi setelah ini._

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Naruto ^^ :*_

Homina.. homina... homina...

Naruto pergi Ke Kantor Uchiha?!

...bertemu Sasuke?

Naruto... Sasuke...

"ASTAGA! NARU-CHAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Jumpa lagi di Chap 2.

Awalanya... ide fic ini tiba-tiba blank dari otak Ran. Tapi yeah, inilah hasilnya. Hohoho..

Makin absurd aja... semoga tidak mengecewakan!

Balasan review...

A : "wordnya tambahin!"

Ran : "soal word sih tergantung.. Ran gak mau maksa-maksain. Ini aja udah terpaksa " #duuak

A : "update cepet"

Ran : "tergantung si ilham kapan munculnya"

A : "lanjut.."

Ran : "yos! Ini udah lanjut. Hehe"

Thanks to : "Aiko Vallery, Rin Naoko UchiNami, Ya Mi To, cuka cuka naru, Lhiae932, Hyull, choikim1310, Rain20102001, pha chan, YukiblueShappire, Arum junnie, Habibah794, AkarisaRuru. Avanrio11, guest, Himechan642, Guest, Ky-mtte, uzumaki megami, shirota stain.

Thanks juga buat yang udah fav dan foll. ^^

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Marry you?! That Fucking for you!

Chapter 3

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, tersenyum tipis memikirkan Naruto yang datang ke kantornya. Pria itu menyesap kopi hitam di cangkirnya.

Brakkk...

Byuuur...

Mengusap noda kopi di bibirnya, Sasuke menatap tajam pada siapapun yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Hampir saja ia mengumpat, jika tak menyadari bahwa Naruto-nya lah yang melakukan itu.

Pria Uchiha itu terdiam dengan pendangan terpesona, pada sosok gadis cantik nan menggoda di hadapannya. Hingga sedetik kemudian senyuman itu luntur, digantikan oleh keringat dingin di wajah tampannya –saat menyadari shinai yang Naruto genggam.

Wajahnya semakin memucat saat melihat sebuah cerulit dan pisau dapur menyembul dari koper yang Naruto bawa.

Hii...sebenarnya apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan?!

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai sadis yang berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke merinding.

Mencari keberadaan Sai, pria pucat itu sudah berada di ambang pintu. Tersenyum watados padanya sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal seolah memberi semangat, sebelum menghilang di pintu.

'Dasar penghianat'umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Prang...

Terlonjak kaget, Sasuke reflek menoleh pada Naruto. Oh, tidak, Kami-sama. Ini tidak baik.

Gadis itu mengayunkan shinai-nya pada vas bunga di sampingnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan kau-akan-bernasib-sama-denganya.

"Kubunuh kau Uchiha..."

Dan sepertinya Sasuke akan berpikir berulang kali untuk menikahi seorang Namikaze Naruto...

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, OOC, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk dengan posisi tegap sambil memasang wajah datar mereka, keduanya meronggoh saku bajunya dan menyerahkan selembar foto pada Mikoto.

Wanita berambut hitam itu tampak sangat berkuasa, duduk menyilang kaki dan menatap kedua putranya dingin. Sementara Fugaku di sampingnya sama memasang wajah datar.

Hening..

Mata wanita itu mulai meneliti foto wanita yang di berikan kedua putranya, keringat dingin meluncur di dahi keduanya saat Mikoto menatap tajam. "kalian tidak menyobek foto ini dari majalah, kan?"tudingnya curiga.

Itachi tertawa kaku, "haha. Te..tentu saja tidak, kaa-san".

Hening...

Dasar bodoh, pikir Sasuke dan Fugaku drop.

"Kaa-san pegang kata-katamu, Itachi"

Itachi hanya mengangguk kaku, sebelum bernapas lega.

"Merah dan kuning.."gumam Mikoto pelan, matanya kembali memandang kedua foto itu dengan berbinar. "Kyaa.. calon menantuku!"teriak Mikoto gaje, membuat ketiganya drop.

Mengepalkan tangannya, mata onix Mikoto tampak penuh ambisi. "Akan kuubah mension suram ini, dengan Uchiha-Uchiha mungil penuh warna"wanita tua itu tampak bersemangat.

Kenapa aku bisa menikahi wanita seperti ini, batin Fugaku menyesal rupanya–sedikit.

Menoleh secara berlebihan, kedua putra Uchiha itu refleks menegang. "Bawa kedua gadis ini minggu depan, katakan jika 'ibu mertua' mengundang untuk makan malam"titahnya mutlak.

Keduanya terdiam.

Ia bahkan hanya sekali bertemu Naruto, lalu bagaimana cara mengajak gadis itu?!, pikir Sasuke galau -lagi.

Sementara si Uchiha sulung tampak lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya, entah apa yang pria tampan satu ini pikirkan.

"Sasuke.. Itachi..."panggil Mikoto merdu di telinga keduanya –menyeramkan.

"Ha..Ha'i, Okaa-san"

Merasa puas dengan jawaban keduanya, nyonya Uchiha satu ini mulai melangkah pergi. Bersenandung ria sambil membawa foto calon menantunya, ketiga pria Uchiha itu kemudian bernapas lega.

Untunglah...

Hening...

Berdehem sejenak, untuk mengatur wibawanya. Sang kepala keluarga mulai membuka suara, "Itachi.. Sasuke..."keduanya menoleh, menatap sang Tou-san serius. "...berjuanglah!"

Doeng...

-_- Udah itu doang, pak?!

-lol-

Beberpa pegawai Uchiha's Crop menunduk hormat pada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang berjalan penuh wibawa.

" _Okaa-san_ "

Tersenyum senang, dan balas melambai pada Itachi.

"Okaa-san kenapa datang ke kantor?!"menarik sebelah alisnya heran.

Mikoto tersenyum –lagi. "Hanya sekedar memastikan jika kau dan adikmu tidak mati"

Hening...

Itachi memaksakan tertawa canggung, namun luntur saat wanita itu sama sekali tidak tertawa. "Okaa-san bercandakan?"tanya Itachi was-was.

Menekan tombol _lift_ , Mikoto menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. "Tidak. Bisa saja kau dan adikmu memutuskan bunuh diri karena tak mampu membawa 'calon menantu' untuk makan malam nanti"ujarnya berlebihan kemudian masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang terbuka, di susul Itachi, menekan tombol berangkan menuju ruangan putra bungsunya.

Uchiha Itachi memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Apa ibunya seorang peramal?!, pikirnya absurd. Mengotak-atik layar smartphone di tangannya –Itachi menulis pesan.

To : XXX

Batalkan pembelian tambang yang kupesan.

Send...

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Itachi kembali membuka mulut. "A..apa Okaa-san akan ke ruangan Sasuke?!"tanyanya.

"hn"

Dingin sekali..."Ekhem, kudengar... ada seorang gadis datang ke ruangan Sasuke..."tersenyum senang saat mendapat respon dari Ibunya –mata wanita itu tampak berbinar.

"benarkan?!"Itachi mengangguk. "apa mungkin itu wanita yang ada di foto?! Akh, dasar bocah itu...bla..bla..bla.."Mikoto terus mengoceh, tak menyadari seringai di wajah Itachi.

Rasakan kau Otoutou. Ia yakin ibunya pasti akan memborbardir Sasuke dengan ratusan pertanyaan, memikirkan itu membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Chi..Itachi.."

"Ha'i?!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu, Itachi?! Bagaimana.. bla..bla..."

Astaga?! Jangan lagi...

-lol-

Ting..

Sai yang berjaga di meja luar menoleh pada pintu _lift_ yang terbuka, tersenyum saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Salamat datang Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama"

Itachi mengangguk lelah. Pria itu tampak sangat stress, terjebak dengan ibunya dalam _lift_ membuatnya hampir gila.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mikoto yang menyunggingkan senyum senang. "apa Sasuke ada di dalam?!"tanyanya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai, wanita beranak dua itu langsung mendoring pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Brakkk..

"Sasu..."

Mikoto diam membeku, matanya terpokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Yang orang-orang lihat : Sasuke yang tampak babak-belur, pria itu tampak sedang bersusah payah menahan Shinai milik Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Naruto berusaha menarik shinainya dengan beringas.

Tapi, yang Mikoto lihat : Sasuke sedang mencoba memukul seorang gadis lemah, sementara si gadis berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memegang shinai tersebut.

"SASUKE?!"

Bugh.. duak...bugh...

Itachi meringis. Sai tersenyum.

Semoga kau tenang di alam sana Sasuke. Amin.

-lol-

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam dari kejauhan, sedikit meringis saat Sai mengolesakan obat pada luka lebam di pipinya.

Wanita itu berakting menangis di pelukan ibunya, memanipulasi pikiran ibunya sehingga tampak ia yang bersalah. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah.. Ibunya percaya begitu saja?! bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha di manipulasi begitu mudahnya?!

Melotot tajam saat Naruto memberikan seringai mengejek dari balik punggung ibunya, gadis itu bahkan mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil membuat gerakan bibir 'fuck you'. Astaga...

Sasuke melotot pada Itachi yang tampak menahan tawa. Brengsek, umpatnya dalam hati.

"'Calon istrimu' sangat beringas sekali, Sasuke-kun"pujian Sai terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke.

Terdiam sejenak. Perkataan 'calon istri' terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Pikirannya terbayang sosok Naruto yang di balut gaun pengantin –abaikan shinai di tangan gadis itu, ia sendir tak tau kenapa 'barang laknat' itu ada di dalam bayangannya.

Naruto... Calon Istri...Cantik... Menikah...Beringas...

Abaikan Sasuke dan khayalannya, kita kembali pada Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikoto. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak sendu dengan bulir-bulir air mata di matanya.

Naruto tersenyum bangga dalam hati dengan bakat akting yang ia miliki, terlebih saat melihat wajah nista Sasuke. Hoho.. ia sangat bahagia.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"tanya Mikoto, tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menunduk sopan, "Namikaze Naruto desu.."jawabnya di buat semanis mungkin.

Mikoto hampir terpekik senang, saat menyadri bertapa manisnya 'calon menantunya'. "Jadi kapan?! Bagaimana jika minggu depan?! Atau besok?!"tanya Mikoto antusias, menuai tatapan heran dari Naruto.

Semantara ketiga pria yang paham maksud Mikoto hanya manatap gadis itu penasaran –terutama Sasuke.

Memiringkan kepalanya polos, Naruto ' **bertanya** ' sopan : "Ha'i?!".

Mikoto dan Sasuke terpekik senang, Itachi dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

Gadis itu tampak ketakutan saat Mikoto memeluknya erat, "baiklah, kita akan berbelanja gaun pengantin besok, cincin, dan tenang saja semua akan di tanggung oleh pihak Uchiha. Dan jangan lupa panggil aku... Kaa-san"

Jledar...

Gadis itu melotot horor –terebih saat melihat senyuman di bibir Sasuke.

Apa sekarang Si Teme-pantat-ayam itu akan menikah dengan tou-sannya?!

Huaaa...OTOU-SAN... AKU TIDAK MAU IBU TIRI!, jerit Naruto dalam hati.

-_- (author tak bisa berkomentar)

-lol-

Minato berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, mana bisa ia berjalan lemah gemulai saat Naru-chan-nya dalam bahaya. Pakaian kantornya tampak kusut dan berantakan, tapi Minato tak peduli.

Bodo amat dengan kinerja-nya, yang terpenting ia bisa menyelamatkan putrinya tepat waktu. Arggg, bagaimana jika direktus me-rape-rape putri manis-nya?!, pikir Minato kalut.

"Hai! Mina..."Inoichi menggantungkan sapaannya saat Minato berjalan melewatinya bergitu saja, "Hoi! MINATO!"teriaknya, namun Minato bergeming.

Menggeram kesal saat _lift_ tak kunjung terbuka, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat.

Sementara Inoichi yang melihat radar 'Hot Gosip' langsung berlari mengejar Minato, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang menarik, terlebih saat mendengar ada gadis asing berambut pirang yang datang ke kantor, ia yakin itu pasti Naruto –sangat yakin, karena ia tak ingin berpikir itu Ino.

Pintu tangga darurat terbuka, peluh membanjiri tubuh Minato. Ayah satu anak ini, berusaha menggerakan kakinya yang entah kenapa tak bisa di gerakkan –mungkin efek dari menaiki 1000 tangga.

Demi Naru-chan, rapal Minato dalam hati –penyuntik semangat setiap kali Minato merasa lemah.

"Hoi! Minato..."untuk ke sekian kalinya Minato kembali mengidahkan teriakkan Inoichi –yang mungkin sudah tepar di belakangnya.

Demi Gosip, rapal Inoichi dalam hati –eer... penyuntik semangat setiap kali Inoichi merasa lemah.(-_- entah kenapa Ran tidak tersentuh sama sekali dengan yang satu ini)

Menguatkan tekadnya, tangan Minato hendak membuka pintu berwarna coklat dengan lidah-lidah api yang menjulur dari dalam –tambahan dalam penglihatan Minato.

Brakkk..

"Naruto?!"

"Huaa... OTOU-SAN?!"teriak Naruto, gadis itu berlari ke arah ayahnya dengan air mata berlinang.

Putrinya –Naruto-nya... sudah ternoda...

Minato merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

-lol-

Ruangan Sasuke tampak sangat _awkward_ , di tambah Naruto yang tampak masih paranoid –gadis itu bersembunyi di punggung ayahnya. Naruto menarik napas sejenak, sebelum menjelaskan kenapa ia datang ke kantor Sasuke.

"jadi kau mengira Sasuke.. gay?!"tanya Itachi memastikan, Naruto mengangguk.

Hening...

Sasuke cengok. Mikoto terpekik. Minato menepuk dahinya. Sai tersenyum. Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dan Inoichi tampak serius mendengarkan di balik pintu.

"Apa anda belum memberitahu Naruto, Minato-san?"tanya Sasuke menatap Minato tajam, membuat pria itu tertunduk.

Naruto yang merasa ayahnya terancam, balas melotot. "jangan pelototi, Tou-san-ku"ancamnya.

Hening...

Minato menghelai napas panjang. "Naruto..."tangannya menepuk bahu Naruto, mengalihkan atensi putrinya. "Tou-san akan menceritakannya padamu"matanya menatap serius bola mata yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tau kan jika selama ini Otou-san sangat –sangat- menyayangimu?!"Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengangguk. "...sebenarnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke-san melamarmu"lanjutnya.

"NANI?!"

Sasuke melamarnya?! Dunia sudah kiamat.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"sembur gadis itu, menohok langsung ke dada Sasuke.

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kakinya menendang pintu kasar –membuat Inoichi terjungkal.

Minato menghelai napas, melirik pada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar. "Saya akan berbicara dengannya, Uchiha-san. Mungkin ia sedikit.. syok"ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan.

"Hn"

Apa ini namanya patah hati?!, batin Sasuke pilu untuk pertama kalinya. Sakitnya tuh di sini, tangannya meremas jantungnya yang berdenyut –sakit.

-lol-

Berlari dari gedung Uchiha's Crop, Naruto berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Gadis itu menyentuh layar _smartphone_ -nya –berusaha menelpon siapapun yang mau membawanya jauh dari sini.

/" _Moshi-moshi_.. Naruto?!"/ terdengar suara seorang pria dari sebrang sana.

"Ha'i. Apa kau mau berkencang denganku hari ini?!"

/"Wow. Ada apa ini?! apa terjadi sesuatu, _dear_? Bukankah kau seharusnya sekolah?!"/

Naruto berdecak sebal, "iya atau tidak?!"tanya Naruto to the point, setidaknya ia bisa menelpon orang lain jika pria ini menolak.

/"Oke, tenang. Apapun untukmu, _dear_. Aku bahkan akan bolos untukmu"/

Memutar bola matanya malas –Naruto sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Jika bukan karena butuh, ia tak sudi berkencan dengan pria satu ini 'Si Mulut besar yang mempesona' –menurut teman-temannya.

"jemput aku di depan Uchiha's Crop"

-lol-

Malam sudah sangat larut, waktunya pulang untuk setiap orang.

Sebuah motor _sport_ berhenti di depan kediaman Namikaze, gadis itu membuka helm yang menutup kepalanya. " _Arigatou_ "ucapnya, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan si pengendara motor.

Pria itu membuka helmnya, wajah tampannya tampak tidak puas. "Tak ciuman perpisahan untukku, _dear_?"tanya penuh harap.

Masih tak membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjukknya " _Fuck_ "umpat Naruto untuk ke sekian kalinya, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya kasar.

Brakkk...

"Oke. Mungkin lain kali"

-lol-

"Naruto"panggil Minato, saat Naruto pulang ke rumah. Matanya memandang khawatir dan penuh rasa bersalah pada Naruto.

" _Nani ne, Otou-san_?"tanya gadis itu malas, ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya yang penat ke kasur.

"Tou-san ingin berbicara denganmu"

Naruto mengalah dan menuruti perintah ayahnya, gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa di samping Minato.

"Tou-san ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian ta..."

" _SHUT UP_!"

Minato terlonjak kaget –untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto membentaknya, putri kecilnya itu bahkan memotong ucapannya.

Hening...

Merasa bersalah, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. " _Gomen ne, Otou-san_. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahas kejadian tadi siang. Demi apapun aku bahkan balum berumur 18 tahun, tou-san"jelas Naruto.

Minato mengangguk paham, ia pun merasa bersalah karena harus membebankan hal ini pada putrinya.

Haah.. Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan, batin keduanya kompak.

Berdehem, Minato kembali membuka mulut. "Tak apa, Naruto. Lagipula kau tak akan langsung menikah, Uchiha-san bilang kalian hanya akan bertunangan"

Naruto tak yakin. Kenapa ayahnya tampak memihak Uchiha, apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada ayahnya. " Tapi, Tou-san.."

Menghelai napas, sepertinya ia harus menggunakan jurus yang di ajarkan Inoichi. Mata Minato memandang lurus Naruto, "Naru-chan... Tou-san mohon, ini hanya pertunangan. Lagipula, gaji dan posisi Tou-san bisa di untungkan di sini.."

Dasar matre, batin Naruto dongkol.

"Tou-san mohon pikirkan lagi. Apa kau tak menyanyangi, Tou-san?!"

Ugh, tatapan itu... darimana ayahnya belajar tatapan memelas seperti itu?!

Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, pastikan si Tem –ekhem Sasuke-san menaikkan gaji dan posisi Tou-san. Dan pastikan juga, Tou-san menaikkan uang jajanku"

Minato tersenyum lebar, putrinya memang yang terbaik. "NARU-CHAN..."

Ugh, jangan lagi...

-lol-

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata memandang heran pada Naruto, gadis itu tampak sangat lesu dan .. kalem.

 _That impossible_! Naruto tidak mungkin menjadi se-kalem ini, mahluk pirang ini pasti alien.

"Apa kau ada masalah, Naru-chan?"tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng, ia tak mungkin menceritakan masalah ini pada teman-temannya. Ini terlalu.. terlalu memalukan. Ayolah, ia akan tampak seperti cabe-cabena yang menjual diri pada om-om.

Hening...

Ino memutar bola matanya malas, tersenyum senang saat terlintas sebuah ide. "Hey! Hey! Hentikan suasana menyebalkan seperti ini, bagaimana jika kita memainkan sebuah permainan?!"ajak Ino.

"Maksudmu lomba membuat pria jatuh cinta lagi, Pig?"tanya Sakura memastikan.

Ino mengangguk semangat, "bagaimana?! Bukankah kalian jom.."menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapatkan _deatglare_ dari ketiganya, Ino berdehem. ".. _singel_ maksudku"ralatnya.

"ta..tapi aku.."

"jangan menolak, Hinata-chan"

Gadis hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk. " _Hello ladies_... apa kalian sedang bertaruh memperebutkanku?!"Kiba ikut nimbrung, membuat ketiga gadis itu mendelik –kecuali Hinata.

"Dalam mimpimu, puppy"

"Cih, menjijikan"

"Hush..hush.."

Kiba memegang dadanya, pura-pura terluka. "Akh, jahat sekali kalian"ucapnya dramatis, menuai dengusan geli dari ketiganya.

"Abaikan mahluk aneh itu. jadi, siapa yang menjadi taruhannya dan apa keuntungannya untukku?"setidaknya Naruto ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dengan sedikit bersenang-senang.

"Karena barang-barang sudah biasa... bagaimana jika pemenangnya boleh meminta satu pada setiap orang?"usul Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, Ino menyeringai, dan Naruto tampak berbinar.

"jadi siapa tagetnya?"

Keempatnya tampak berpikir, "...Uchiha Sasuke"

Menoleh pada Kiba, keempat gadis itu mengernyit heran. Pria pecinta anjing itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "bukankah kalian ingin yang tak biasa? Lagipula akan luar biasa jika salah satu dari kalian bisa memacari pria dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke –bukankah pri itu sedang _Top_ akhir-akhir ini?!. Atau jangan-jangan kalian merasa tak mam.."

" _SHUT UP_ "bentak keempatnya –termasuk Hinata. Merasa terhina karena di rendahkan.

Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai. Sepertinya bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

Selamat datang kemenangan, khukuku...

.

.

.

Omake

Sasuke membereskan dokumen di mejanya, mengernyit heran pada Itachi yang masih berada di ruangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Aniki?!"tanya Sasuke heran –tidak, ia tidak sedang khawatir pada Itachi, bahkan jika Itachi mati sekalipun.

Menghelai napas lelah, Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sang adik dengan wajah bengis, "pengkhianat..."umpat Itachi membuat Sasuke menekuk dahinya semakin dalam + urat-urat kekesalan di wajahnya.

Apa-apaan _baka Aniki_ -nya ini?!, batin Sasuke dongkol.

Itachi kembali membuka mulut, "kupikir foto yang kau berikan pada Kaa-san berasal dari majalah. Ternyata kau.. kau..."tak sanggup dengan kata-katanya, Itachi tercekat. "Arg, pengkhianat!"teriak Itachi kesal.

Sasuke melotot horor. "Jangan bilang Aniki benar-benar menyobek foto itu dari majalah?!"tuding Sasuke, dan Itachi hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Astaga.. Kaa-san akan mengebirimu, Aniki"

Dan itulah kebenaran dari seorang Uchiha Itachi...

.

.

.

Tbc Or No?

Jumpa lagi dengan Ran di Chap 3. \\(^o^)/

Semoga puas dan terhibur dengan Chap ini...

Untuk fic Ran yang lain, 'mereka' sedang dalam proses...

A : "Romatis-romantisan?"

Ran : # _smirk_ "Inilah Romatis ala SasuNaru, khuku.."

A : "Btw, pair lainnya gimana?!"

Ran : "Buat yang _reques_ /nanya pair lain (ItaKyuu, ShikaIno, NaruX...), maka akan ketahuan sesuai alur. (-_-Pair utama aja belum ada pekembangan..)"

A : "Penulisannya..."

Ran : "Makasih banget buat ngoreksi tulisan Ran, Ran terharu banget ada yang peduli T.T"

Ran : "Segitu aja balasan _Riview_ nya"

 _Thanks to_ : "Arum Junnie, Byakuren Hikaru83, ayanara47, Rafiz Sterna, AkarisaRuru, Avanrio11, Rin Naoko UchiNami, uzumakinamikazehaki, shirota strain, .39, zielaviena96, Lhiae932, Moku-Chan, Hyull, Rain20102001, intanmalusen, Akashi Rey14, SchneeKa, Kyutiesung, Habibah794, Sunrisehime, Aiko Vallery, vdragon373, Akemi Mitsuki, Komozaku Natsuki, im, yuma, .11, Mali Channie, narudobetetsuyapolepel.

 _Thanks_ juga buat yang udah Fav ama Foll.

 _Riview, please_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Pria Aneh**

"Jika nanti ada pria aneh mengajakmu berangkat bersama, meski wajahnya tampan sekalipun, jangan mau ikut dengannya! Oke, Naru- _chan_?"

Naruto memandang aneh pada Minato yang memasang ekspresi kelewat serius, tepatnya pada ucapan ayahnya pagi ini. Apa ini karena Naruto tak sengaja memberi ayahnya susu basi saat sarapan tadi? Hingga otak ayahnya mengalami mengalami _konslet_.

Memutar bola matanya melas. "Memangnya _Tou-san_ pikir aku ini umur berapa? Lima tahun?"Naruto menyindir. berharap ayahnya menyadari jika setahun lagi putrinya resmi berumur 17 dan berharap dibelikan _Honda Tiger_ sebagai hadiah.

"Ayolah, Naru- _chan_. _Tou-san_ tidak sedang bercanda."Minato merengek sambil memasang ekspresi memelas –sungguh tidak sinkron dengan umurnya yang menginjak kepala empat. "Lagipula, bagaimana jika nanti kau di culik?!"ungkapnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Naruto berusaha acuh, menyeret tasnya dan melangkah ke tempat sepatu.

 _Hell, sekarang siapa pria aneh berwajah tampan disini?_

"Naru- _chaaan_!"

Menarik napas panjang. _Oke, kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang_. Berbalik dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi kesal. "Oke, oke, aku akan mengumpat tepat di wajahnya dan menendang pria aneh itu tepat di selangkang. Puas?"

Minato nyengir dan memberi jempol sebagai tanda setuju. " _Nice_."

Mengabaikan ekspresi kelewat bahagia ayahnya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Baru saja membuka pintu, gadis remaja itu kembali harus di kejutkan oleh wajah sedatar papan gilingan yang sedang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto. Mau berangkat bersamaku?"

Satu kata yang terpikirkan di benak Naruto.

"... _fuck_."

Diam tak berkutik. Sasuke tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, saat sapaannya yang –katanya- ramah di balas seperti itu. Sementara Naruto, yang paginya sudah kacau balau, tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi selain mengumpat, pada ' _satu lagi mahluk'_ yang menggangu hidupnya.

"Ingat janjimu, Naru- _chan_!"teriak Minato dari ruang tamu –memperpanas suasana.

 _Apa aku juga harus menendang selangkangnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marry You, That Fuck For You!**

 **Disclaimer : Ekspektasi milik saya, kenyataannya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Apalah daku, hanyalah mahluk ciptaan tuhan dengan imajinasi absurd.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, drama, family, friendship.**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : typos, gaje, OOC, genderbender, bad language, dll.**

 **Note : (Spesial for :Mbak Fina Fauziah yang radar kepekaannya selalu on tiap meter per second)**

 **Langsung saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yakin?"Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi –untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Ya."

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"IYA!"

"Lebih keras!"

"IYAAA, _TEME_!"Naruto berteriak kesal. _Hell, memangnya cerita ini crossover dengan Dora The Explore?!_. "Tanyakan itu sekali lagi, kubacok kau dengan cerulit,"amcamnya terdengar menyakinkan.

 _ **Glek...**_

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk paham. "O-oke."Menyentuh jantungnya, entah kenapa Naruto selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berhenti mendadak. "Tapi, apa kau yakin tak ingin berang-."

" _SHUT UP_!"Naruto memotong dengan sangat tidak sopannya. "Apa kau ingin aku kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil golok?"

 _Oke, tadi cerulit dan sekarang golok. Satulagi senjata tajam dan aku akan mendapat hadiah. Ha. Ha._

"Baiklah,"jawabnya setenang mungkin.

Naruto mendorong direktur muda itu ke dalam mobil, hampir membuat Sasuke terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah _innocent_.

" _Bye~bye~_."

"Astaga, gadis itu. Sabar, Sas. Sabar."Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil mengusap dada, _tolong siapapun beri aku penghargaan_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!"

Ino berseru dari luar, kemudian bergegas pergi saat mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Berlari kecil, matanya terus melirik cemas pada jam tangan berwarna pink yang bertengger di lengannya.

"Dasar, pria-pria yang tak bisa di andalkan." Menekuk wajahnya dalam, Ino merutuki semua pria kenalannya yang entah kenapa secara berbarengan tak dapat mengantarnya ke sekolah. "Huft, anggap saja olah raga pagi." Ino menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tak mau menganggap keadaannya menyedihkan.

 _Luntur sudah make up ku_ , Ino membatin sedih –lebih memikirkan penampilannya dari pada kemungkinan terlambat. Setidaknya jikalau ia terlambat, maka Ino dengan senang hati menerimanya. _Hell_ , ia lebih baik di hukum daripada harus berhadapan dengan Bakoro –Baka Orochimaru, si guru Biologi- di pelajaran pertama.

"Hoam~ _Ohayou_ , Ino."

Ino menoleh dengan gerakan berlebihan, ekpresinya tak tekontrol –sesaat Ino seperti gadis idoit yang bertemu dengan artis favoritnya. Ingin berteriak, namun suaranya menyangkut di tenggorokan.

 _Astaga~_

Menyadari harga dirinya, Ino kembali memasang wajah jutek. Memalingkan wajahnya. "O- _ohayou_ ,"balasnya dengan suara ketus, yang kentara dengan kegugupan dan wajah meronanya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebalah alisnya, kemudian memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah labil Ino.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening marayap. Membuat Ino mengutuk sikap _easy going_ -nya yang entah sejak kapan menguap. Sementara Shikamaru yang memang dari lahirnya cuek, _fine-fine_ saja dengan situasi canggung tersebut.

"Tu-tumben, kau berangkat siang. Bukankah kau ada latihan pagi?"Ino memulai pembicaraan, berharap Shikamaru tidak hanya menguap dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ino sendiri menyadari kenyataan, jika ia dan teman masa kecilnya itu sudah lama tidak berbincang ringan –mengingat kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Guru Gay –pembina klub basket- izin karena penyakit encoknya kumat, setelah kemarin ia dan Lee melakukan lompat kodok."

Ino terkikik geli membayangkannya. Hoho, apa iya juga harus mengajak Bakoro- _sensei_ untuk main lompat kodok. Siapa tau, guru _killer_ itu terkena encok dan memutuskan mengundukan diri. Tapi mengingat Bakoro-s _ensei_ lebih menyukai ular, Ino rasa hal itu tak akan mungkin –meski pada kenyataannya Orochimaru tak akan melakukan hal itu, bahkan bersama ular sekalipun.

Imajinasi seorang gadis remaja yang terlalu berlebihan, akibat overdosis K-drama dan kegalauan mendalam akibat terlahir di Era Meiji.

"Mereka konyol."Ino berkomentar.

"Yeah, dua mahluk hijau yang konyol."

Suasana hening kembali, Ino merasa jalan menuju sekolah beribu-ribu keli lebih jauh. Apa ini akibat berjalan dengan suasana canggung? _Hell_ , Ino tak tau harus menyebutnya berkah atau kutukan –berkah karena bisa jalan bareng dengan _gebetan_ atau kutukan karena Shikamaru yang masih tak peka dengan perasaan.

Mahluk malas itu bahkan masih belum membalas surat cintanya minggu lalu. Sialan, Ino jadi kesal dan malu mengingatkanya –terlebih Shikamaru tak berkomentar apapun tentang itu, Ino bahkan tak yakin suratnya sampai ke tangan pria itu.

 _Apa ia harus bertanya langsung? Ah~ sepertinya memang harus_ –mengingat ia lelah untuk di gantung seperti ini, mengutip sebuah iklan 'Ino juga manusia, punya mata, punya hati.' yang artinya _kokoro_ Ino tidak sekuat tang baja.

"Hei, Shika."Ino meminta perhatian, menoleh pada Shikamaru yang berjalan tenang di sampinya. "Ap-apa kau mendapat surat seminggu yang lalu?"Tanya penuh harap.

"Ya."Jawaban singkat Shikamaru nyaris membuat jantung Ino berhenti seketika.

"La-lalu apa jawabanmu?"Menatap Shikamaru tenpa berkedip, Ino menahan napasnya.

"Tentu saja..."Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya, membuat Ino kesal setengah mati. Apa pria itu tak puas menggantung perasaannya, kenapa ucapan pun mesti di gantung juga. Dasar kamvret.

"...Tidak."

 _ **Jleger...**_

Ino merasa mendapat petir dalam imajiner. _Ba-bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru menolaknya seperti ini?!_

Shikamaru menarik sebelah alisnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menerima surat tantangan menari balerina dari Lee?! Bocah hijau itu ada-ada saja."

Dahi Ino berkedut. "Surat tangtangan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak menerima surat lain selain itu, Shika?"

"Tidak."

Ino terdiam. Meski separuh jawaban Shikamaru membuatnya lega, tapi satu fakta membuatnya kesal setengah mati. _Jadi selama ini suratku tidak pernah sampai?!_

"Astaga! SUIGETSU KEMBALIKAN 1000 YEN-KU!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Braakk...**_

"OHAY–"Lee menelan kembali sapaannya, pemunda pecinta hijau itu terdiam. "...you. Kenapa auranya suram begini?"cicit pemuda itu, mata bulatnya melihat sekeliling.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu, kacang polong?"

Ucapan kelewat sinis itu berhasil menyedot semangat Lee seketika –bagaikan _vacum cleaner_ yang meyedot kotoran di sekitarnya. _Lalu apakah aku kotoran_ , pikir Lee dongkol.

"Astaga Naruto, berhentilah menyedot jiwa-jiwa manusia yang tak bersalah karena _mood breaker_ -mu itu."Sakura mengibaskan lengannya di sekitar Naruto, berusaha menghilangkan awan suram yang mengelilingi gadis itu –secara imajinatif.

Naruto mendengus."Kau pikir aku dementor?"jawabnya sinis –masih di lingkupi aura jahat.

Sakura yang –satu-satunya- tak terkena pengaruh mood Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Damt apa?"

"Astaga!"Naruto menatap gadis pink itu tak percaya. Sakura berkedip. "Kau tak pernah lihat serial film Harry Potter?"Sakura menggeleng, membuat Naruto secara refleks memegang bahunya. "Ya, ampun! Demi kolor merah supermant yang tak pernah di cuci! Bagaimana bisa kau hidup tanpa mengenal Voldemort?!"

"A-apakah ia tampan?"Otaknya serasa terguncang, saat Naruto menguncang tubuhnya dengan tidak manusiawi. "O-oke, oke. BERHENTI MENGGUNCANG TUBUHKU, NARUTO!"

" _Sorry_."

Menarik napas. "Aku tidak tau apa itu damthor atau voltmort yang kau maksud. Oke, maksudku, author tidak akan tiba-tiba meng- _crossover_ cerita ini, kan? Dia tidak akan tiba-tiba meng- _summon_ mu ke dunia sihir atau menjadi kan dirmu pengganti The-Girl-Who-Lived, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

"Lupakan."Sakura memijat keningnya, mengambil botol minum di sampingnya –yang entah milik siapa. Ia meminumnya seolah telah melakukan marathon. _Fruuh~ berbicara dengan Naruto bisa menguras jiwa dan ragamu_. "Maksudku, hentikan _mood_ burukmu dan ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Lihatlah, kau hampir membunuh Hinata."Tunjuknya berlebihan pada Hinata yang terdiam duduk di pojok sambil membaca buku.

"A-aku ba-baik–."

"Oke, kau istirahat saja, Manis."Potong Sakura cepat, membungkam Hinata. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menghela napas. _Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku bercerita, mungkin ini akan sedikit meringankan bebanku_. Naruto mulai membuka mulut. "Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini ada pria yang terus menggangguku..."

"Pria ya–"

"SIAPA?! siapa pria yang berani mengganggumu, Naru-chan?!"Tanya pria di kelas itu serempak, menyingkirkan atensi Sakura dari bumi –sesaat.

"GYAAA... MENYINGKIRLAH DARI SINI, DASAR SEKTE SESAT!"teriak Sakura kesal, membenarkan rambutnya –ia hampir saja terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya tadi. Hilang sudah sikap manisnya.

Massa bubar.

"Sa-sabar, Sakura- _chan_ ,"cicit Hinata yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang agak berdebu. "Mereka gila! Hampir saja aku menjadi adonan pizza tadi, untung saja aku tidak terinjak. Brengsek, bagaimana bisa kau mengumpulikan pengikut sebanyak itu –hingga terbentuk sekte sesat dengan kau yang di 'sembah'."Sakura mengeluh panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Naruto tergelak, tawanya membuncah melihat ekspresi kesal sahabarnya. Sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

Sakura mencak-mencak. Seisi kelas bernapas lega.

Atmosfir suram itu hilang seketika dan bel masuk berbunyi dengan merdunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_?"Mikoto bertanya antusias tanpa embel-embel, setelah memasuki kantor putranya.

"Biasa saja, Bu."Sasuke menjawab seadanya, membuat Mikoto mendesah kecewa. "Gadis itu bahkan enggan ku antar."

"APA?!"Mikoto berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat pria itu menjauh karena telinganya yang berdengung.

 _Astaga, tadi pagi aku hampir mati dan sekarang aku hampir tuli_ , Sasuke membatin pedih. Percayalah hidup itu keras, bahkan seorang direktur tampan sekalipun.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?"Mikoto bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk takut-takut. "Ya, dia bilang ingin berangkat sen–."

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMAKSA, DASAR BOCAH!"sembur Mikoto memotong perkataan putranya. Sasuke berjengit kaget. "Jadilah pria tangguh, arogan dan possesif, Anakku! Paksa gadis itu jika dia menolakmu! Ikat dia jika perlu dan kurung di apartemenmu selamanya."

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya dengan imajinasi ibunya. _Sejak kapan Okaa-san suka membaca cerita rate-M?_ , batinnya heran.

"Aku tidak mau memaksanya, _Okaa-san_. Lagipula, itu tindak kejahatan."Sasuke berujar lembut, meyakinkan ibunya jika Naruto dapat di luluhkan dengan sabar dan lembut –mungkin, sejujurnya Sasuke tak yakin gadis gahar itu bisa di taklukan, Naruto terlalu tangguh bagaikan benteng raksasa.

"Payah,"Komen Mikoto singkat, tapi cukup nyelekit di _kokoro_ Sasuke. _Sabar, Sas, Sabar_. Menyeret kakinya, wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Jadi apa kau punya rencana lain?"

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Berdehem, rona merah muda menjalar di pipnya. "Sebenarnya, aku telah melamarnya seminggu yang lalu pada Namikaze- _san_."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menghela napas."Tapi, Namikaze- _san_ belum memberi jawabannya, bahkan setelah insiden dua hari yang lalu."

Mikoto mendengus dengan seringai mengejek. " _See_ , sekarang kau di gantung,"ucapnya sinis.

 _Entah kenapa Okaa-san semakin OOC dari hari ke hari_ , Sasuke membatin _drop_ dan sedih bersamaan –mengutuk author yang menistakan seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

"Panggil, Minato- _san_ ,"titah Mikoto mutlak. "Biar aku yang bicara padanya."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. _Mati sudah, maafkan aku, Calon-Papa-Mertua._

.

.

.

.

.

"Otakku serasa mau meledak!"Naruto menghempaskan wajahnya ke atas meja. Tampak sangat lemas, lesu dan lelah –efek berat setelah pelajaran Matematika.

"Minumlah, Naru- _chan_."Pria yang duduk di sampingnya menyerahkan sebotol minuman.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Thanks, Suzuki-kun."

"Apa kau mau berke–."

"Naru- _chan_ , minum juga punyaku."

"Aku juga!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!"Naruto berteriak kesal, kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut kembali dihantam ribuan ton saat para pria itu mulai mengerubuninya. "Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku, _pleas_ e?"tanyanya memelas dengan mata safirnya yang membulat lucu.

Segerombol pria itu sontak mengangguk dan berjalan teratur menjauh –memberi ketenangan pada Naruto.

"Aktingmu hebat sekali!"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Ino yang memasuki kelas.

"Dasar pirang tolol, kau terlambat?"Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya, ampun, Pig. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat selama 4 jam pelajaran?"Sakura berdecak, mendekati keduanya.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Ino- _chan_?"Hinata bertanya khawatir.

"Begitulah."Mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tak ada hal penting, kan?"

Naruto berdecak dan menatap gadis itu iri. "Enak sekali kau tidak menghadiri pelajaran Bakoro dan mate-sialan-matika itu."

"Hus. Jangan seperti itu, Naru- _chan_."Hinata memperingati. Naruto hanya nyengir dan mengangkat jari tengan dan telunjuknya membentuk V. "Ha-hanya pelajaran seperti biasanya, aku akan meminjamkan bukuku padamu. Ta-tapi kau tak boleh membolos lagi nanti, Ino- _cha_ n."

Ino mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah."

Sakura menggeleng."Entah kenapa kau selalu berhasil mengendalikan keduanya, Hinata. Kau pawang yang hebat!"berujar haru, jempolnya terarah pada Hinata.

Hinata merona dan menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto terkikik geli. "Kau memang telalu rendah diri untuk seorang nona besar Hyuuga, Hinata."Memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata gemas.

"Se-sesak, Naru- _chan_."Hinata mangap-mangap, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Sang empu hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam 'maaf'. "Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan masalahmu yang tadi, Naru- _chan_? Bu-bukankah kau akan menceritakannya?"

"Masalah?"Ino membeo, sepertinya ia ketinggalan gosip penting.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan melupakannya, Naruto."Sakura tersenyum manis –terlalu manis hingga Naruto merasa diabetes. "Terlebih perilaku sekte sesatmu itu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya di kantin. _Let's go, Girls._ Hari ini, biar aku yang traktir."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu, Naruto?"tanya Ino heran, mengingat uang jajannya dan Naruto tak beda jauh –yeah, ayah mereka sama-sama pelit.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Mengingat-ingat saat tadi pagi Sasuke memberinya ongkos untuk uang taksi, yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

"Oh, dari seorang pria aneh yang kutemui tadi pagi."jawabnya singkat.

"Hah?"

Hening...

 _Pria aneh?_

 _Apakah Om-Om..?_

Ketiga pasang mata itu membola.

 _Dia tidak melakukan perbuatan terlarang, kan?_ , pikir mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **()Suzuki itu hanya karakter yang saya buat.**

 **()The-Girl-Who-Lived itu plesetan dari The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **()Yang tidak tau Dementor silahkan search di google.**

 **Adakah yang masih mengingat cerita ini?**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya juga mem-post cerita ini di wattpad dengan akun yang sama, tapi jika ada yang menemukan cerita yang sama selain di wattpad tolong pm saya. Silahkan juga kunjungi akun wattpad saya ^^. #Promosi**

 **Hoho... saya telat mem-publish di ffn, ya? #digetok**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun –terutama EYD. Dan juga silahkan yang mau menyumbang ide-ide absurd untuk Naruto ke depannya akan saya tampung.**

 **RnR, please?**

 **19-02-2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marry You, That Fuck For You! : Apa Itu SnM?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marry You, That Fuck For You!**

 **Disclaimer : Ekspektasi milik saya, kenyataannya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Apalah daku, hanyalah mahluk ciptaan tuhan dengan imajinasi absurd yang tiap harinya makan nasi.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, drama, family, friendship.**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : typos, gaje, OOC, genderbender, bad language, dll.**

 **A/N : adakah yang punya rekomendasi novel klasik cerita anak, seperti Tom Sawyer, Sang Penunggang Naga, dll?**

 **Langsung saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

S n M.

Sibuk dan Membosankan.

Orang bilang kehidupan pegawai kantor itu sibuk dan membosankan.

Bekerja – lembur – pulang – tidur – bangun – bekerja – dan kembali ke awal. Seperti sebuah siklus yang tiada akhir, pengecualian jika kau di pecat atau mati gantung diri – _atau mati._

Bagi Minato sendiri tidak seperti itu, ada Naruto –putri 'kesayangannya'- yang menyambutnya saat pulang, Inoichi yang mencekcokinya setiap saat, dan junior imut tapi nyebelin yang menambah warna suram dalam hidupnya –meski Minato ragu, apa 'suram' masih termasuk warna? Haha.

"Hey, Minato!"Inoichi memanggil, mengalihkan atensi Minato dari komputernya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya, dahi tuan Yamanaka itu tampak berkedut kesal. "Sialan, _PC_ -ku _hang_ lagi!"serunya kesal. Telunjuknya terarah pada layar komputer.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lagi?"Minato berseru dongkol –untuk ke tiga kalinya di hari ini, ia harus membetulkan komputer Inoichi. Menggeser kursinya, ia mulai memeriksa komputer sambil menggerutu kesal. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Minato penasaran, mulutnya gatal untuk tak bertanya.

Mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Entah,"jawab Inoichi cuek. "Mungkin komputerku sudah terlalu tua,"tambahnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Mata Minato menatap penuh selidik, entah kenapa ia mencium kebohongan. Terebih saat Inoichi mentap ke arah lain –kebiasaan pria itu saat sedang berbohong. "Katakan sejujurnya, atau aku tak akan memperbaiki komputermu,"ancam Minato, membuat Inoichi berkeringat dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato? Aku tidak berbohong!"

Minato mendengus. Lagi, mata Inoichi kembali enggan menatapnya saat berbicara. _Mudah sekali di tebak_ , Minato membatin. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, Minato menyeringai saat otaknya terlintas ide jail. "Kau tidak membuka situs terlarang, kan?"tebaknya asal.

Mata Inoichi terbalak, mulutnya membuka-tutup tanpa sadar. "Ma-mana mungkin aku membuka situs _LoliHime_!"sanggah Inoichi cepat, terlalu cepat hingga ia tak menyadari kejanggalan di kata-katanya.

 _LoliHime_...?

Minato _specless_ , menggeserkan kursinya menjauh. Ia tak tau harus bereaksi apa dengan hobi konyol saudaranya –hal yang entah kenapa berat untuk ia akui saat ini.

 **Catat : kehidupan kantor tak sesibuk yang kau kira, Inoichi contohnya.**

 _ **Hening**_...

 _Haah_ ~, sudahlah. Tak mau ambil pusing, lebih baik ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Minato, komputerku~"Inoichi merengek, membuat Minato memutar bola matanya malas.

Dengan enggan, Minato kembali membantu Inoichi. Sementara sang empu sendiri hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Minato. "Hey, Minato!" Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan memberi tahu hal ini pada istriku, kan?"

"Memang apa untungnya untukku?"

Menghela napas lega, entah kenapa ia ingin memeluk kerabat baik hatinya ini. Tertawa senang, keceriannya kembali –yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Minato memburuk. Menepuk bahu Minato akrab. "Anggap saja, kejadian ini sebagai warna dalam hidupmu, oke?"

 _Warna apa...?_

"Terserah. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau masih menyukai hal seperti itu, Inoichi,"ucap Minato masih tak percaya. "Setelah insiden 'loli kolong kasur'-mu yang konyol itu." Yeah, setelah kejadian heboh beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat Inoichi di tengah malam dengan sehelai baju tipis datang ke rumahnya untuk menginap, disinyalir Inoichi di usir karena ketahuan sang istri menyelundupkan poster loli di kolong kasur. Minato tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala pirang saudaranya itu.

"Haha... _Btw_ , bagaimana kabar hubungan Naruto dan Direktur?"Inoichi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cukup oke, kita membahas loli.

Minato mendelik tak suka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"Inoichi seolah sedang mengorek sesuatu darinya.

Tersenyum misterius. "Kau tak pernah tau jika tembok bisa berbicara,"ujarnya tak kalah misterius.

 _Maksudmu kau yang menempel di tembok saat menguping?,_ batin Minato _drop_ –mengingat kejadian saat Inoichi di temukan terjungkal di balik pintu saat insiden pelabrakan Naruto.

"Tapi tenang, aku berjanji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."Wajahnya berusaha meyakinkan –meski nyatanya tak ada yang perlu di rahasiakan, karena kita telah ketahui di chapter sebelumnya bahwa mulut ember Inoichi sendiri yang membocorkannya. "Ini balas budiku, Minato,"tambahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terserah kau saja lah,"komentarnya pasrah. Dari kejauhan, Minato melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah mejanya. Ada apa?, batinnya heran.

Tepat, sekali. Orang itu berhenti tepat di mejanya. "Namikaze- _san_ , Uchiha- _san_ memanggilmu ke kantornya,"ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Minato _sport_ jantung.

 _Ada apa lagi?,_ batin Minato dengan wajah pucat.

 **Catat : Kehidupan kantor tidak semembosankan yang kalian kira, buktinya sendiri Direktur tak bosan-bosannya membuat Minato sport jantung.**

"Ada apa dengan Minato- _senpai_ , Yamanaka- _senpai_?"Tanya Hana penasaran, terlebih saat melihat ekspresi pucat seniornya –entahlah, mungkin ia tertarik dengan perkembangan gosip yang beredar.

"Oh, tadi Direktur memanggilnya,"jawab Inoichi santai. "Sepertinya ini mengenai masalah lamaran waktu itu, kau tau bahkan Mikoto- _san_ sendiri mendukungnya,"tambahnya tanpa di tanya.

"Darimana _senpai_ tau?"

"Hoho... Tentu aku sendiri yang menyaksikannya waktu itu. Dan kau tau... bla... bla..."

Minato menoleh pada dua sejoli itu dengan ekspresi dongkol, keduanya seolah melupakan keberadaannya. Dan hey, Inoichi! Mana janjimu tadi?!, teriaknya kesal dalam hati.

Menyeret kakinya menuju ruang penghakiman, Minato lupa tidak menulis surat wasiat –ia bahkan lupa memberi tau Naruto bertapa Minato sangat menyayanginya.

 **Satu pesan untuk Minato : S n M? Selamat tinggal Minato dan Mati.**

.

.

.

.

.

S n M.

 _Masocist and sadistic_.

Menurut Kiba hanya ada dua jenis manusia di dunia ini. Jika kalian bertanya dirinya termasuk jenis apa, maka Kiba tidak akan malu untuk mengatakan jika ia adalah tipe 'M' – _well_ , satu dari jutaan remaja puber yang takut 'Mami'.

Bagaimana kita bisa membedakan tipe seseorang? –apakah ia tipe 'S' atau 'M'. Secara sederhana Kiba akan memberikan sebuah konsep 'makan dan di makan'.

Kebanyakan tipe 'S' itu suka makan – _well_ , bukan berarti mereka gendut seperti Chouji. Tapi mereka itu diktraktor, kejam, senang menyiksa dan melihat seseorang menderita. Ibunya contohnya, wanita itu bahkan tega menjadikan uang jajannya sebagai ancaman, tiap kali ia memerintahkan sesuatu –apa yang lebih sadis dari itu?.

Jika 'S' suka 'makan', maka tipe 'M' itu kebalikannya mereka itu suka 'dimakan' –makan ati pengecualian. Mengalah dalam banyak hal dan selalu menjadi korban –lahir dan batin. Oke, abaikan kenyataan sesungguhnya tentang Masocist itu sebuah bentuk kelainan. Kiba hanya ingin menunjukan sebagian dunia melalui sudut pandangnya –yang sesat.

Kalian ingin tau yang lainnya?

Oke, akan Kiba tunjukkan.

Matematika?

'S'. Tentu siapa yang tidak tau, bertapa sadisnya sistem pembunuh otak itu –bagi Kiba dan puluhan orang ber-IQ istimewa lainnya. Kiba sendiri menyadari ke-maso-annya setelah ia berperang dengan pelajaran tipe 'S' itu selama 8 jam penuh seminggu. 8 jam x 30 hari. 240 jam x 12 bulan.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan apa yang sedang ia hitung!

Dan apa yang lebih sadis selain itu? –silahkan isi di kolom komentar, sekian.

Berlanjut~

Rock Lee?

'M'. Si bocah melambai yang penuh semangat masa muda itu? Semua penduduk KHS tentu ingat kejadian saat penerimaan murid baru, dengan semangatnya bocah itu berlarian 100 kali lapangan KHS hanya demi merayakan keberhasilannya masuk KHS.

Menepuk dahi, apa yang lebih maso dari itu? –silahkan isi di kolom komentar, sekian.

Oke, kita _stop_ di sini. Karena author tak akan merubah genre cerita ini menjadi _psycologi_ dan membahas lebih lanjut tentang : 'S' and 'M' –melainkan hanya tuntutan judul semata.

Menuju pemeran utama sebenarnya –aka Naruto and the geng. Lalu ke-empat gadis itu tipe apa?

Haruno Sakura? Meski dari luar ia tampak seperti tipe 'M' –sejujurnya huruf 'S' sendiri pada namanya telah menunjukkan bertapa sadisnya gadis itu. Membuat puluhan pria patah hati, kemudian hanya tersenyum tipis meminta maaf dan dengan polosnya gadis itu akan berkata, "Maaf, aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu, jaa ne~".

Sadis bukan?

Ino Yamanaka? Ia seorang 'S' setengan 'M'. Mengingat segalak dan sejahat-jahatnya Ino, gadis itu masih saja bertahan di PHP-in Shikamaru. Bukan 'S' sejati sih, tapi cukup sadis lah.

Naruto Namikaze? Apakah seseorang gadis ber-title 'preman cantik' sepertinya tidak pantas di sebut tipe 'S'?. Tolong tanyakan pada puluhan pria yang gadis-gahar-cantik itu kirim ke rumah sakit –dan apa kalian sadar Kiba baru saja menulis cantik dua kali?.

Hyuga Hinata? Euumm... Entahlah Kiba ragu dengan yang satu ini, mengingat seseorang yang telihat maso seperti Hinata berada di antara para mahluk sadis. Apakah gadis itu CCS? –Cantik-cantik Serigala.

Atau sejenisnya mungkin?

Berjalan dengan gengnya menuju kantin –sejujurnya, Kiba hanya ingin terdengar keren dengan memanggil kedua teman sekelasnya itu geng. Mata sipitnya mengedar pada jajaran bangku, mencari keberadaan ke-empat gadis cantik yang sudah jadi tujuannya sejak ia melangkah ke luar kelas. Menyeringai senang saat mendapati ke-empat gadis itu duduk di bangku pojok, Kiba bergegas mendekat setelah membeli sepaket makan siang. Roti melon dan minuman kaleng.

Keempat gadis itu seperti biasa sedang asik mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang Kiba yakini mungkin hanya segelintir gosip murahan. Seperti menebak siapa istri dari Guy-sensei mungkin, mengingat Wanita-Normal mana yang mau menikahi Guru-Hijau-Bersemangat-Masa-Mudanya itu. Kiba bahkan sangsi jika Guy-Sensei sudah menikah, karena faktanya di manga ataupun anime, Masashi Kisimoto tidak mengatakan status Guy-sensei sebenarnya –abaikan, ini hanya pemikiran author.

"Hello, _Ladies_. Apa kabar?"Sapanya kelewat ceria. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, Inuzuka Kiba tampak berkilau –hanya giginya.

Keempatnya bergeming. Sama sekali tak mengidahkan sapaan Kiba.

Duduk seenaknya di samping Naruto, Kiba sontak di hujani tatapan tidak suka dari segala arah. "Aku merasa ada yang hendak melubangi kepalaku,"komennya tidak peka, mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa panas –ia tak ambil pusing. "Jadi mana sapaan balasan untukku?"

Sakura memainkan hpnya –yang mati. Ino melirik ke arah lain –nyari _cogan_. Sementara Naruto mengupil dengan sangat tidak sopannya –memang sejak kapan mengupil di hadapan seseorang itu sopan.

"He-hello, Kiba- _kun_."

Hanya Hinata yang balas menyapa, tak enak dengan Kiba yang di kacangin –Lagipula Hinata tidak suka kacang, toh kacang dapat menimbulkan jerawat ya, kan?. (-_-" apa hubungannya?)

"Kau baik sekali, Hinata- _chan_."Mata Kiba menatap penuh haru. Ah~, _Hime_ -nya yang satu ini memang seperti malaikat. Menambah keraguan Kiba jika Hinata seorang tipe 'S'.

Hinata menggeleng kaku, wajah putihnya merona –dirinya tetap tak terbiasa menerima pujian. "Ti-tidak. La-lagipula sejelek-jeleknya Kiba- _kun_ , kamu tetep jelek. Eh, mak-maksudku kamu tetep teman kami!"

 _ **Hening**_ ~

Kiba melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Hinata katakan.

 _Fix, Hinata Hyuuga itu tipe 'S'_ –Kiba mencatat dalam hati.

Naruto dan Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli –menjaga _image_.

Kiba pundung di pojokan, entah kenapa ucapan kelewat jujur itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada perasaan di abaikan. "Oke, aku tau aku ini memang menyebalkan~ aku juga tidak tampan~"gumamnya suram, membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau baru sadar?"

"Kau memang jelek, Inuzuka."

"Dasar _puppy-no-baka_."

Komentar sadis Naruto, Ino dan Sakura seolah menaburkan garam di luka Kiba. Inilah mengapa Kiba percaya pepatah : **Don't judge book behind the cover**. Four Season itu sadis, percayalah. Mereka itu kumpulan mahluk tipe 'S', yang bersembunyi di balik wajah malaikat mereka –bahkan Hinata Hyuga sekalipun.

Oke, sebut saja kiba 'maso', yang entah kenapa masih betah berdekatan dengan ketiganya –meski ia selalu di siksa lahir batin. Menengteng gitar, ingin sekali Kiba menyanyi lagu maso berjudul 'Aku Yang Tersakiti - Judika'.

"Hey, Kiba!"

Imajinasinya buyar. Kiba menoleh pada salah satu teman sekelasnya –bukan sekelas 'maso' yang kiba maksud- yang ikut ke kantin. "Kami duduk di sini,"teriak salah seorang, yang dibalas anggukan paham dari Kiba.

"Jadi apa urusanmu, Puppy?"Naruto mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya, ujung bibirnya masih berkedut ingin tertawa –sisa dari Very-Funny-Lelucon-Membully-Kiba, _fix_ , Naruto memang sadis.

Menghela napas, Kiba berusah menjadi tipe 'M' sesungguhnya yang selalu sabar dan mengalah. Biarlah ia tersiksa yang penting bidadarinya bahagia, terdengar seperti pria sejati, kan? –ada yang berminat menjadi pacar Kiba?.

Mengedikkan bahu. Matanya mengedar memandang keempat gadis itu satu per satu. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar kalian tentang game yang beberapa hari yang lalu kita mainkan."Keempat gadis itu terdiam, termasuk Naruto yang tampak gusar. "Jadi ada perkembangan? Ino- _chan_?"

Ino menghela napas. "Sial,"umpatnya kesal, membuat sebelah alis kiba tertarik. "Saat aku datang ke kantor si **'Tuan Hot** ' itu, dengan alasan hendak mengantarkan bekal _Tou-san._ Tiba-tiba security bermunculan dan mengusirku dengan alasan sedang terjadi 'penyerangan' di ruang 'Direktur'"Jelasnya tampak sangat dongkol. " _Yeah_ , meski aku sendiri penasaran dengan 'penyerangan' apa yang mereka maksud."

Sakura, Hinata dan Kiba menatap penasaran. Sementara Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari 'penyerangan', mulai berkeringat dingin – _oke, itu pasti aku_ , batinnya yakin.

"Dan double sial lagi, aku sama sekali tak mendapat informasi tentang kejadian itu sedikitpun,"ucap Ino, diiringi helaan napas kecewa ketiganya dan helaan napas lega seseorang.

"Padahal kupikir kau salah satu kandidat terkuat, Ino- _chan_ ,"Kiba menyeringai mengejek, sedikit berhasil membuat Ino berkeinginan menonjoknya. "Tapi, ya sudahlah." Membuka minuman kalengnya, Kiba menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau, Sakura- _chan_?"

Gadis _pinky_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku angkat tangan, satu-satunya yang telintas di pikiranku adalah meracuni 'target kita' dan membuatnya datang ke rumah sakit Papa."tukasnya ekstream.

 _ **Byurrr**_...

"Ieew... Jorok, _puppy_."Sakura meringis jijik dengan kiba yang menyembur di hadapannya. Untung tidak mengenai dirinya, jika iya, Sakura sudah menyiapkan bogem mentah untuk pemuda itu.

Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sehelai sapu tangan berwarna putih yang membuat Kiba terlonjak senang. Ouh, _Hime_ -nya itu pasti hendak mengusap wajahnya –Kiba yakin itu.

"Terima–,"

"I-ini untukmu, Sakura- _chan_."Ucapan Kiba terpotong dan lengan pemuda yang hendak menggapai sehelai sapu tangan itu tergantung di udara. Hinata tersenyum tipis, dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Aku tau itu pasti sangat menjijikan."

 _Kokoro_ Kiba terluka sekali lagi.

"Fttt..."

Kiba menoleh pada Ino dan Naruto yang menahan tawa. Kedua gadis itu sepertinya senang sekali melihat ia menderita. Sementara Sakura sedang berjalan menuju _washtaffle_ setelah menerima sapu tangan Hinata –padahal Kiba yakin, tak ada setetespun air liurnya yang berani mengenai gadis _pinky_ itu.

Tertawa pedih dengan penderitannya, Kiba sekali Kiba menjadi seorangga maso. Menoleh pada Hinata. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata- _chan_?"

Menunduk kaku, Hinata memainkan jarinya gugup. "A-aku... A-aku..."

 _ **Loading**_ ~

"A-aku..."

 _ **Menyambungkan**_ ~

"E-etto..."

 _ **Jaringan error~**_

"Oke, aku mengerti."Kiba berucap akhirnya, menghentikan tingkah malu-malu macan Hinata. Menoleh pada Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang itu tersentak. "Terakhir, bagaimana denganmu, Naru- _chan_?"

Naruto berusaha menahan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku bahkan baru ingat, jika kita pernah melakukan game konyol seperti itu,"ucapnya tampak tidak peduli –terlihat cukup meyakinkan. "Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja, sebelum salah satu dari kita menjadi incaran 'Si Tuan Ayam'."Memberi usul, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati saat ketiganya menatap janggal. "O-oke, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak menarik. Ia sudah ' **tua** ',"jelasnya dengan penekanan di kata ' **tua** '.

Menarik napas nafas dalam-dalam –Kiba hendak menyedot seluruh persediaan O2 yang ada di kantin. Membuka mulutnya, pemuda pecinta anjing itu mulai memberi kesimpulan. "Karena di antara kalian tak ada yang berhasil menaklukkan Uchiha Sasuke."Melipat tangannya, Kiba melemparkan seringai menyebalkan. "Maka kalian di anggap kalah, dan sebagai hukumannya kalian harus menjadi kekasihku. Hahahaha... Duduk manislah, para gadis. Karna aku akan membagi cintaku sama rata."

 _ **Hening**_ ~

Semua orang memberi tatapan berbeda pada pemuda itu. Tatapan _illfeel_ dari Four-Season, kasihan dari kedua teman sekelasnya, dan tatapan membunuh dari sekumpulan sekte sesat pemuja Naru- _chan_ di pojok sana.

 **Satu pesan untuk Kiba : SnM? Selamat tinggal Kiba dan Mati.**

.

.

.

.

.

S n M.

Sebal dan Marah.

Naruto sangat sebal dan marah.

Naruto rasa ia ingin sekali menyembelih seekor ayam saat ini. Yang tiba-tiba muncul lewat SMS di hp-nya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tau nomor baruku_?, pikir Naruto heran. Berpikir untuk menelpon pihak operator, Naruto berniat menuntutnya atas dasar 'menjual informasi pribadi secara ilegal', mengingat tiap hari hp-nya di hujani SMS dari berbagai instansi penjualan – _well_ , itu curhatan author.

Melirik pada Kiba yang sedang di _bully_ , Ino yang sibuk tertawa melihat Kiba di _bully_ , Sakura yang sedang meng-update status tentang Kiba yang di bully, dan Hinata yang kelimpungan ingin membantu Kiba –membantu membully Kiba maksudnya.

Diam-diam Naruto membuka SMS dari Teme-Ayam-Brengsek –boleh, Naruto tambah ' _bastard_ ' juga?. Dirinya tak ingin seorang pun tau, fakta bahwa ia dan Si-Tuan-Hot-Mantan-Target pernah bekirim pesan –hell, Naruto tak sudi menyebutnya sering. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja Sasuke tidak memberinya pesan macam-macam. Seperti kemarin malam contohnya, saat pria itu tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan :

/ _ **Bapak kamu penjual ayam, ya?/**_

Apa maksudnya coba? Tengah malem nanyain Minato, belum kapok juga Naruto hajar, tuh ayam.

Sebenarnya sih bukan Minato yang Sasuke maksud, pria itu hendak menggombali Naruto seperti yang di ajarkan Sai. Tapi sayang sungguh sayang, author tak mengkehendaki gombalan tersebut berhasil. Jadilah di menit yang sama juga Sasuke mendapat balasan :

/ _ **Jangan berharap kau bisa mendekati ayahku lagi. Fuck you, Uchiha./**_

Plus tiga butir emoji jari tengah dan tak ada kesempatan minta maaf –karena Naruto langsung mengganti nomor hpnya.

Mantap sudah malammu, Sasuke.

Kembali lagi pada Naruto, pesan, dan _bully_ -an untuk Kiba yang masih berlanjut. Membuka pesan dari Sasuke.

/ _ **Kau sudah makan?/**_

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Basi, ia sudah menerima puluhan pesan seperti itu dari puluhan pria berbeda setiap harinya. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk membalas, kan?

/ _ **Siap, sudah. Ramen toping paku tujuh rupa dari bibi kantin –bosan, toping yang biasa. Plus cairan kuning hasil ekstrak dari jeruk florida –well, KHS memang elit loh./**_

Mempotret makan di hadapannya, Naruto mengirimkannya pada Sasuke.

"Yos, terkirim."Meletakkan hp-nya di samping. Naruto menyumpit kembali helaian mie ramennya, sambil menunggu balasan dari si ayam –ralat, Naruto sama sekali tidak menunggu.

 _ **Ting**_!

Pesan masuk, Naruto lekas membukanya. Balasan dari Sasuke.

/ _ **Padahal**_ _**aku baru saja mengirimmu ramen jumbo. ㈵2㈵2**_ /

Mata Naruto melotot. "Tidak... tidak... ramenku"gumamnya panik.

/ _ **Yang benar?/**_

 _ **/Tapi karena kau bilang sudah bosan, sepertinya akan ku tarik. Yeah, sayang sekali. ㈶2㈶2/**_

 _ **/Eh, jangan. Aku akan memakannya, kok. Suer, Bos./**_

 _ **/Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda. ㈳5㈳5㈳5/**_

Naruto mengusap dada dan menghela napas lega. "Untunglah, ramenku selamat."Wajahnya berseri karena lega dan jari-jari lentiknya kembali mengetik sesuatu.

/ _ **Jadi kapan my lovely ramen datang?/**_

 _ **/Ramen? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang.㈵1㈵1/**_

Mengernyitkan dahinya, Naruto tak ingat kapan Sasuke mengatakan ramennya datang, pria itu hanya mengatakan sedang mengiriminya ramen. Atau ia salah baca dan melewatkan sesuatu?

/ _ **Maksudmu?/**_

 _ **/Kan tadi aku sudah bilang 'aku hanya bercanda'. Aku memang tidak mengirimimu ramen, Naruto.㈳7㈳7/**_

" _Teme_ sialan!"Naruto berteriak kesal tanpa sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru- _chan_?"Hinata bertanya khawatir, sementara Ino dan Sakura masih asyik membully Kiba. Mata bulatnya memandang sang sahabat yang tiba-tiba mengumpat, kemudian memandang hp dengan tatapan tajam.

Menghela napas, Naruto berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Lagipula ia tak boleh membuat orang curiga. Menoleh pada Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum lembut. _"Fine, Hinata-chan. Everything is all righ_ t."

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

 _ **Ting**_!

Naruto melirik layar hp-nya. Pesan dari Sasuke. Mendengus sebal, Naruto berpaling –sama sekali tak sudi membuka pesan. Hell, ia sudah di permainkan dan itu menyangukut ramen, tidak bisa di maafkan.

 _ **Ting!**_

 _ **Ting!**_

 _ **Ting!**_

Terganggu dengan suara pesan dari hp Naruto, akhirnya Hinata mengintrupsi. "Ka-kau tidak membukanya, Naru- _chan_?"

" _Nope_."

"Siapa tau itu penting."

"I _don't care."_

Dari balik poni, dahi Hinata mengernyit. Apa terjadi sesuatu?, tanyanya dalam hati, menyadari suasana hati Naruto yang dalam keadaan tak baik. "Memangnya, itu dari siapa? Minato- _san_ , kah?"

"Seseorang yang inginku SnM."

"Huh?"

Menyeringai sadis. Naruto menyeruput sisa jus jeruknya.

 **Satu pesan dari Naruto : SnM? Selamat tinggal dan Mati kau, anak ayam.**

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

S n M

Bagi Sasuke 'S' itu adalah awalan namanya.

Lalu 'M'-nya adalah...?

Minato?

TIDAK! Tolong berhenti menjodohkannya dengan pria kuning itu, karena yang Sasuke taksir itu anaknya.

NARUTO. Ya, Namikaze Naruto.

Jadi, boleh Sasuke ganti jadi 'N' saja?

(Author : Trus gue harus ganti dari awal jad gitu?-_- Ogah! Berpikir kreatif donk, ganti jadi Mrs. Naruto atau Mrs. Uchiha, kek.)

O-oke.

Satu pesan dari Sasuke : SnM? Sasuke dan Mrs. Uchiha.

Jadi siapa itu Mrs. Uchiha? You-Know-Who-Is-She.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **() lolihime, bukan situs asli. Tapi siapa tau ada "?**

 **Adakah yang masih menunggu diriku? Eh, maksudnya fic ini.**

 **Untuk yang bertanya kapan lanjut? ini lanjutannya. hehe. #digetok #telatbanget**

 **Gomen~~ dan semoga terpuaskan dengan chap kali ini.**

 **Sebenarnya entah kenapa saya males lagi nulis fic, tiba-tiba kalau ada di depan laptop langsung blank. Tapi saya berniat menyelesaikan MYTFFY bulan ini, yeah, untuk season 1-nya. Sekitar 1-3 chap lagi mungkin. Setelah itu saya siap-siap nyusun plot buat season ke-2. Ini masih rencana loh~~ Doakan saja! ^^**

 **Btw, sekarang kita udh bisa ngirim cerita ffn lewat aplikasi, ya~~? Seneng banget saya! Apalagi, bisa download dulu sebelum baca.**

 **Kenapa saya pakai konsep SnM? entahlah tiba-tiba terpikirkan saat tiba-tiba temen nanya tentang apa itu maso dan berakhir pada Ran yang menjelaskan tipe-tipe SnM. Ran yang M tapi dalemnya S, mbak Fina yang S luar dalem, sariawan yang S karena terus menyiksa bibir saya, dan bubur ayam M karena lembek –namanya aja bubur-, dll.**

 **SnM bagi Ran?**

 **Sekolah dan Molor. Wkwkw... Full day school. Mantap, ya?**

 **Terakhir...**

 **Apa itu SnM bagimu? –silahkan tulis di kolom review. ^^**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. ^^**


End file.
